


The Third Wheeler

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Movie Night, Romance, jeno and jaehyun are brothers here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Jaehyun has been third-wheeling Jeno and Renjun for quite some time now. After getting locked out by Jeno during one of their supposed movie nights, Jaehyun is taken in by Jeno’s neighbour Kim Doyoung, who does nothing but critique his movie choices and wear bunny slippers.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 49
Kudos: 630





	The Third Wheeler

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write something light-hearted after a few days of unrest. I miss writing about cute Jaehyunnie uwu
> 
> this is basically a word dump, don't take it too seriously LMAO

“Can I have some of that ice cream?” Jeno asked his boyfriend Renjun as they walked down the streets hand in hand on a warm summer day.

“No.” Renjun said, busy licking the sides of the ice cream cone. “This is my ice cream.”

“But I bought it.”

“You bought it for me.”

“Come on,” Jeno pouted, “Just one bite.”

“Fine.” Renjun tried to lick the cone clean, making sure it wasn’t a dribbling mess when he handed him the cone. To his surprise, Jeno ignored the cone and kissed him, licking the ice cream off his lips. “Hey!”

“It tastes better on your lips anyways.”

“Stop that!” Renjun blushed, holding the cone up like he was going to throw it at Jeno. “We’re in public!”

“Your point is?” Jeno smirked, the corner of his eyes lifting up to form a crescent line. He leaned forward to kiss Renjun again, who just sighed and smiled instead.

“Hey guys!” Jaehyun, Jeno’s brother and senior in the college boxing team, ran up from behind them and hooked his arms around their shoulders. “Did you guys see the poster for the upcoming summer carnival?”

“Oh yeah!” Renjun nodded. “They have rides, games and some sort of circus too I believe.”

“We should all go together, it should be fun!”

“Uh…yeah…” Jeno bit his lip. “You should get a date to come along. 3 people going on rides is a bit impractical. They usually have even numbers on these things.”

“That’s okay, I can take turns going on rides with you guys.” Jaehyun shrugged, licking his ice lolly. “Just the three of us and a fun day on the carnival, doesn’t that sound amazing?”

“Hahahahaha, yeah.” Jeno answered quietly as Jaehyun skipped ahead of them. He stopped for a few seconds, dragging Renjun with him to further the distance before they started walking again. “We are not going to the carnival with him.”

“But he asked first.” Renjun sighed. “How are we supposed to say no to him?”

“He has been following us everywhere for the past 3 months now!” Jeno sighed. “He was there when we went to see a movie…”

“Yeah, and he insisted on sitting next to you and making loud chewing noises.”

“He sat with us in the café while we were on our study dates. He’s there when you come by to my place to play video games. He’s everywhere we are and I feel like I see him more than my own boyfriend.”

“Why don’t you just say no to him?”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?!?!?”

“Because…” Jeno sighed. “He does that face.”

“What face?”

“He does that stupid “big eyes and baby pout” face, like that yellow duck meme. And when he makes that face I can’t refuse him anything.” Jeno shook his head. “It makes me feel so bad to have to turn him down and I feel like if I did he would just burst out in tears and cry or something.”

“Oh come on, he’s your brother. I’m sure he’s stronger than you give him credit for.”

“Babe, when we were kids, we used to fight over toys and every time I accidentally push him, he cries.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“No I’m not! Traditionally, it’s always the older brothers pushing their baby brothers and making them cry. Not in my family. All I did was just poke him and he cries.”

“Hey guys!! Hurry up!!” Jaehyun called for them. “I’m getting hungry! Let’s go!”

“You have to talk to him.” Renjun told Jeno. “He’s your brother, I’m sure he’ll understand that you want your own privacy and you have your own life.”

“Are you going to have tissues prepared in case he cries?” Jeno made a face as if to say ‘fat chance’.

“We have to do something! He can’t be coming to the carnival with us, and especially not sitting with us in the Tunnel of Love.” Renjun smirked. “How else am I supposed to…” and proceeded to whisper the rest of the information in Jeno’s ear.

Jeno’s eyes widened and his cheeks felt hot. “Fine. I’ll think of something.”

*****************************

Jaehyun and Jeno have been tied to the hip ever since they were children. When Jaehyun was a kid, all he ever wanted was another baby to play with, and when Jeno was born, he could remember looking at the baby in his mother’s arms and thinking “I have someone to play with! He is my new best friend and I love him!”

Jaehyun has been nothing if not one of the most supportive older brothers anyone could ever ask for. He taught Jeno how to cycle, how to play basketball and how to change a car tyre. When Jeno wanted to pick up boxing just like him, his parents initially refused because they thought it was too dangerous for him, but Jaehyun vouched for him to his parents.

In return, Jeno was always there for Jaehyun whenever he was down or in trouble. When he was caught making out with his high school boyfriend Sicheng in the back of his parents’ car. When he tried to sneak out late at night. Whenever Jaehyun and Sicheng fight. When Sicheng broke up with him.

Going through a breakup is hard, and it can be very lonely. Luckily for Jaehyun, his brother Jeno and his best friends Johnny and Mark were there for him. They were kind enough to bring him along on their dates and outings to make sure he wasn’t alone. For the first few weeks, Jaehyun cried himself to sleep every night, and Jeno insisted his brother move into his dorm so that he could take care of him and he wouldn’t have to cry alone. That’s the kind of bond these two brothers have for each other.

Therefore, it doesn’t make sense why Jeno is not answering the door right now.

“Jeno?” Jaehyun knocked on the door, dressed in casual sweatpants and a warm grey hoodie. He had a pillow tucked under his arm (affectionately named Snowball) and a grocery bag full of chips and beer. It was their weekly Friday night movie marathon and Jaehyun had shown up in front of his dorm as usual. He had been knocking on the door for at least two minutes now. “Jeno? Jeno? Come on, open the door. If you’re in the bathroom then hurry up.”

“Excuse me,” Jeno’s next door neighbour unlocked his door and a head peeked out. “There’s nobody home.”

“What do you mean nobody’s home?” Jaehyun furrowed his eyebrow. “It’s Friday Night Movie day.”

“I’m not sure what that means but Jeno left to pick up his boyfriend Renjun half an hour ago.”

“Oh.” Jaehyun made a face. “Maybe he’s picking him up to watch movies together.”

“I don’t think so, I think I heard him say something about a carnival.”

Jaehyun’s eyes widened. “Wait, he said that?”

“Yeah, and he was all dressed up too. I don’t think you would dress up for a movie at home.”

Jaehyun dropped the bag of groceries, the beer cans spilling out and his eyes drooped down. An involuntary pout appeared as he held his pillow close to his chest. “So he dumped me. He dumped me to go out with his boyfriend.”

“Yes, I’m afraid so.”

“Damn it.” Jaehyun huffed. “I should have known. Eventually he was going to get sick of me hanging around.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” The neighbour stepped out of his door, dressed in a large, oversized shirt and two bunny slippers on his feet. His hair fell flat on his face as he eyed Jaehyun up and down. He walked over to him and picked up the beer cans that fell out.

“I was so looking forward to tonight’s movie marathon.” Jaehyun sighed as he picked up the grocery bag. “Fine, I’ll go home and watch it myself.”

“You are welcomed to hang out at my place for a bit. Maybe Jeno will be back in a couple more minutes.”

“It’s fine, I know when I’m dumped.” Jaehyun shook his head. “Besides, I don’t want to trouble you anymore.” He bowed politely. “Sorry to disturb you.”

“Wait!” the neighbour called. “I have beef jerky to go with that beer.”

Jaehyun paused in his tracks, he turned around to look at him. “You do?”

“Yeah.” The neighbour shrugged. “I have nothing else to do either.”

“Okay.” Jaehyun turned on his heels and walked back. “I’m Jaehyun.”

“I’m Doyoung.” The neighbour introduced himself. “You’re Jeno’s brother aren’t you?”

“Yes I am.”

“I can see the resemblance.” Doyoung smiled politely. “Come on in.”

***************************** 

Doyoung enjoys being alone. He thinks people are a nuisance and sometimes even talking is just too exhausting. There is nothing he enjoys more than chilling in his own dorm, playing music at whatever volume he likes and watching all the movies and dramas he wants without interruption.

Friday nights are his favourite because this is the only time he could be alone and not have people interrupt him. During the day his role as class leader and head of the student committee kept him occupied and busy, and that meant having to deal with countless people, many of whom are assholes and should be in a hole 6 feet under (it’s an internal thought of course).

If anyone else knew that Doyoung took in a 6-foot-tall college boxer in a grey sweater and a white pillow (apparently it has a name) in his arms to interrupt his Friday alone nights, his reputation would be screwed. Or worse, Ten would keep on repeating this for years and never let him live it down.

“What movie were you planning on watching tonight?” Doyoung asked Jaehyun as Jaehyun handed him a can of beer to share.

“High School Musical.”

“Wait,” Doyoung raised an eyebrow. “You’re serious?”

“Yeah, it’s a classic American musical that many of us grew up with, and it shot Zac Efron to fame.” Jaehyun shrugged.

“Aren’t you a little old for that?”

“What’s your point?”

Doyoung tried to not roll his eyes. “So we’re watching High School Musical? Seriously?”

“Do you have a suggestion?”

“How about Revolutionary Road starring Leonardo Di Caprio and Kate Winslet?”

“What is that one about?”

“It’s about a married couple going through the trials and tribulations of marriage.”

“Does it have a happy ending?”

“I doubt it.”

“Who watches a movie with no happy endings? That’s depressing.”

“But it’s one of the greatest films of all time, starring two world class actors.”

“I just got dumped by my brother. Unless Leonardo is taking his shirt off and singing Get’cha Head In The Game, I’m not interested in it.”

“Okay fine,” Doyoung sighed. “You win, and that’s only because you’ve been locked out by Jeno.”

“Thank you.” Jaehyun took the remote from his hand. “You’ll enjoy it! It’s High School Musical, how could anyone hate it?”

Apparently, Doyoung can. He wouldn’t say he hated it, that would be too harsh, but the movie was just so cheesy and cringy. He could tolerate Troy and Gabriella singing a song they have never heard before in some random resort on karaoke night but when Troy climbed onto her balcony to sing that same song Doyoung was rolling his eyes so hard it almost fell back in his head permanently. Jaehyun, on the other hand, knew the words to every single song and was singing as loud as he possibly could.

“You’re enjoying this huh?”

“Yeah, aren’t you?” Jaehyun turned to him.

“I think watching paint dry is more interesting.”

“Oh come on, don’t be such a party pooper.” Jaehyun slapped his thigh playfully. “They are obviously in love with each other.”

“They are kids, what do they possibly know about love?” 

“They are teenagers.”

“If someone climbed up onto my balcony to sing me a song I would have tossed a bucket of water at him for being a stalker. How the hell did he know where she lives anyways?”

“Maybe he asked around.”

“He just wants to get in her pants.”

“If I were straight I would get in her pants too.” Jaehyun shrugged, hands digging into the beef jerky package.

“Oh come on,” Doyoung muttered under his breath when Breaking Free came on. “How has there been an evacuation but somehow the callbacks are still on?”

“Shhh!” Jaehyun shushed him. “The highlight song is coming!”

The song starts and soon Jaehyun is singing in both Troy and Gabriella’s tones. He was singing so loudly Doyoung couldn’t even hear the original song. Doyoung tried to shush him by grabbing his wrist but Jaehyun just seems to get progressively louder and louder.

“We’re SOARRRIIIINGGGG, FLYYYYYIIIIINNNGGGG…”

“I can’t hear them sing!!!” Doyoung pushed him aside.

“SOOOOO WE’RE BREAKING FREE, OH WE’RE BREAKING FREE…”

“Someone break me free from this.” Doyoung groaned.

The movie ended and Jaehyun was now smiling from ear to ear, his cheeks red from the beer and voice almost hoarse from singing. “Wasn’t that fun?”

“It was bearable at most.”

“Oh really? What’s your movie taste like then?” Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

“Let’s see. I love Brokeback Mountain, The Godfather, Million Dollar Baby and Casablanca… Three Billboards and Parasite of course.”

“Those are all depressing.”

“They are not depressing, they are realistic, dark comedies that paint an accurate vision of society.”

“Living under someone’s basement with no sign of life for years is realistic to you?”

“Hey, just because you have never felt the consequences of class divide doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist.”

“I know, I know, that’s not what I meant.” Jaehyun sighed. “I meant those movies don’t really uplift your spirits do they?”

“It’s more realistic than a high school decathlon team and basketball team plotting to ruin two incredibly important competitions for a silly musical audition.”

“Romance isn’t your forte is it?”

“Ugh who has time for that?” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Like Love, Actually. How can you sit through that crap?”

“I love that movie!”

“Of course you do.”

“It’s a sweet Christmas romance movie! And such a classic!”

“It’s lame.”

“It’s romantic.” Jaehyun defended.

“The guy Mark in the movie was a jackass.” 

“Okay he was a little weird.”

“He showed a card with a corpse on it. If anyone did that to me I would hit him in the head with it.”

“Boy, you must be a really romantic partner to be with.” Jaehyun sneered.

“And you must be delusional if you think every relationship consists of flowers and bells and written letters like you’re in the fucking Notebook or something.”

“Hey! How dare you insult the romantic writings of Nicholas Sparks!”

“You really have been living in your sweet bubble haven’t you?” Doyoung shook his head. “Next time, we’re watching my movie choice.”

“Fine, I’ll bring some more beer, I don’t think I could watch any of these sober.”

Doyoung was about to retort when he heard a noise outside his front door. A knock followed shortly after and Jeno’s voice calling “Hyung? Are you there?”

Jaehyun stood up and opened the door. Jeno and Renjun were outside, holding hands and looking a little guilty. “Hyung, I’m so sorry.”

“A heads up would be nice, at least I wouldn’t have to watch HSM with someone who kept insulting it all the way.” Jaehyun looked back at Doyoung who scowled at him.

“I did not insult the movie and you need to grow up and stop watching all these kiddy movies.”

“High School Musical is not a kiddy movie, it is an institution!” Jaehyun snapped back.

“You watched High School Musical with him?” Jeno dropped his jaw in shock as he grabbed Jaehyun’s wrist. “Oh hyung I am so sorry.”

“Forget it, I’m not talking to you, at least not tonight.” Jaehyun stormed out of Doyoung’s apartment and shrugged his brother’s hand off. First he was dumped, then he was told his movie choices were childish. Jaehyun has had enough for one night.

He came back 10 seconds later, pushed through Doyoung’s open door, grabbed his pillow and stormed back out again. “Come on Snowball.” He said, burying his head in his pillow.

*****************************

Guilt consumed Jeno the same way Jaehyun was scarfing down that burger. The boxing team were on a lunch break from practice and Jaehyun was eating with his fellow same age teammates. Saturday training was brutal and they were inhaling burgers at the speed of light. Jaehyun ignored Jeno the entire day, barely even looking at him when he approached him in the morning. Jeno waited until practice was over before he finally approached him in the locker room.

“Hyung, can you at least look at me?”

“Why?” Jaehyun turned his back to him, pretending to rearrange something in his locker room.

“Hyung I am so sorry about what happened last night. I know there is no excuse in the world that could make up for it but I just really, really, really wanted one night with Renjun all to myself. I actually felt so guilty halfway through the drive to the carnival that I wanted to turn back and pick you up but Doyoung said that you were watching a movie with him, and he said you were fine.”

“You texted Doyoung?”

“He texted me first, to tell me you were with him.”

“You let me watch one of my favourite movies with one of the most cynical, bitter people I have ever met.” Jaehyun threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “Did you know about this?”

“About what?”

“That he was this mean.”

“Doyoung isn’t mean,” Jeno sighed. “He was just being honest. If he was really mean, he would not have taken you in last night.”

“I would rather he left me alone.” Jaehyun frowned. “I can sing Breaking Free by myself, thank you very much.”

“Hyung, please forgive me.” Jeno pleaded. “I promise I will never do that again. I am so so sorry. I’ll buy coffee after this, please say you’ll forgive me.”

Jaehyun let out a deep breath. He could never stay mad at Jeno. He knew one day Jeno would stop asking him to tag along on his dates with Renjun. When he was dating Sicheng, he asked his younger brother to leave him alone as well. In hindsight, he bought this upon himself.

“He actually said it was mundane. He called Breaking Free mundane. Who does that?!” Jaehyun complained over coffee to Jeno. “Does he have no soul?”

“Maybe he just has different taste, hyung.” Jeno shrugged. “It’s not a crime.”

“It’s not, but you don’t have to be so vocal about it.” Jaehyun pouted. “I can’t believe I have to go through this again.”

“Wait,” Jeno almost choked on his coffee. “What do you mean you have to go through this again?”

“He asked me to watch a movie of his choice next week.”

“And you’ll do it?”

“Of course I will, I want to see how superior his tastes are to mine.” Jaehyun made a mocking face. “I might need to get some stronger alcohol.”

Jeno blinked in disbelief. Jaehyun just spent 10 minutes complaining about how Doyoung made his night miserable and he is choosing to do it again? Even though he knows he would suffer through it? What in the world is he doing?

“By the way, do you have Doyoung’s number?” Jaehyun asked.

“I do.”

“Can I have it? I want to ask him about bringing beef jerky next week.”

“Uhm, I’ll let him know.” Jeno stared at him, hands pausing in the air.

“What?” Jaehyun asked.

“You’re serious about this?”

“Of course I am.” Jaehyun stared back at him. “What makes you think I’m not?”

“Okay.” Jeno sighed. “But if I have to sit here next week and hear you complain for another 10 minutes, don’t get mad when I say I told you so.”

*****************************

“He has a pillow named Snowball. He named his own freaking pillow! Who the hell does that?” Doyoung rolled his eyes, typing furiously on his laptop in the cafe. He was supposed to be studying, but obviously that hasn’t happened yet.

“Are you done? You’ve been talking about Jaehyun for the last hour.” Taeyong, Doyoung’s best friend yawned as he thumbed through his book.

“He technically started this morning when he asked him if he slept well.” Ten said, twirling the Apple pencil in his hand. “If he annoyed you that much, you shouldn’t have taken him in yesterday.”

“I couldn’t do that,” Doyoung said. “He had that sad puppy look on his face like I had murdered his mother or something. I didn’t know he was going to be that annoying.”

“He’s on the varsity team, most of their athletes are.” Taeyong chuckled. “At least you don’t have to see him again.”

“Nope, he’s coming by next week.”

Ten and Taeyong stared at Doyoung. “What?”

“Yeah, he’s coming, and this time I am going to make him watch something classical with me. It’s time to give him a lesson in true cinematic art.”

“Oh, you’ll give him a lesson alright,” Ten wiggled his eyebrows. “Two people on the couch with a blanket on their laps, a little popcorn, a little alcohol…”

“Maybe turn the lights down…”

“Shut up.” Doyoung glared at them. “I’m doing this to prove a point.”

“You always love proving a point, don’t you Doie?” Ten teased.

“It’s a masculine thing, he wouldn’t do this if he didn’t find him attractive.”

“I do not!” Doyoung defended himself.

“You do know boxers regularly train without their shirts on, right?” Doyoung started blushing immediately while his best friends gave each other high fives.

*****************************

“There you are,” Doyoung opened his door a week later. “Right on time.”

“I bought more beer this time, in case I need to be drunk.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “I have some peanuts too.”

“Oh thanks! I wasn’t able to pick any up while I went to get the jerky.” Doyoung helped Jaehyun with the grocery bag. Jaehyun plopped down on Doyoung’s couch and made himself comfortable. Funny how he’s only been there once and already he feels like this is his home.

“What are we watching?”

“We are going to watch an absolute classic,” Doyoung smiled proudly. “We’re watching Casablanca. Have you ever seen it?”

“Nope.”

“Then settle in, you are about to watch a piece of cinematic art.” Doyoung put down a plate of peanuts. “You didn’t bring Snowball with you?”

“Shut up.” Jaehyun blushed, a little embarrassed to be teased about having a favourite pillow.

“It’s fine. I still sleep with my plushies. There’s no shame here.”

The movie started and already Jaehyun was a little bored. It was in black and white, and the last time Jaehyun willingly watched a black and white movie was when he was 5 years old at his grandmother’s house with nothing else to do. Doyoung seemed thoroughly immersed in the movie though, eyes trained on the screen as his hands dipped into the plate of peanuts and he ate and ate.

“What?” Doyoung turned his head to find Jaehyun biting his lip, trying to stop himself from smiling.

“Nothing.”

“Spit it out. What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh come on.”

“You’re going to be mad if I say anything.”

“I’m going to be mad if you don’t tell me what it is.”

“Fine.” Jaehyun giggled. “You look like a bunny when you chew.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes and kicked Jaehyun’s thigh. “Shut up and watch the movie.”

The movie ended and the first thing Jaehyun said was “That was the ending?”

“Of course it was.” Doyoung said. “What else was it supposed to do?”

“He let her get away?”

“Of course he did, if she stayed with him it would be suicide. This was during World War II. So, what do you think?”

“Eh,” Jaehyun shrugged. “It’s cool.”

“That’s it?” Doyoung scoffed. “That’s all you can say? It was cool.”

“The song is good, I will give you that.” Jaehyun chuckled. “I’m just a bit pissy that Rick and Ilsa don’t end up together.”

“They were in the middle of a war for Pete’s sake. That’s the whole point of this movie. True love is always subverted by the real world. There are bigger stakes than two people head over heels for one another. Like he said “ _I'm no good at being noble, but it doesn't take much to see that the problems of three little people don't amount to a hill of beans in this crazy world. Someday you'll understand that.””_

“Well how the hell was I supposed to get that?”

“How did you not?”

“Maybe my second can of beer blurred my vision a little.” Jaehyun lifted his second can and finished it off.

“Lord.” Doyoung groaned. “There’s no use introducing art to someone who won’t appreciate it.”

“I agree. You can hate Breaking Free all you want but it’s lyrics are not mundane, they are inspirational.”

“You won’t shut up about that will you?”

“You started it.”

“Fine. Next time, you recommend something.”

“I will.” Jaehyun raised a finger at him and winked. “Next week, we watching the cheesiest, most romantic movie possible and by the end of it, if you still don’t like it, I will eat my left shoe.”

“Bring it on.” Doyoung grinned. “I’ll bring a plate to serve that shoe to you.”

*****************************

“Notting Hill?” Doyoung glared at Jaehyun at his movie choice a week after. “Are you trying to bore me to death or watch me bring the insides of my stomach out?”

“Fight me on this, but Hugh Grant is one of the best British romance actors out there.”

“I could fight you but you’re a boxer, and I just got a tooth filling done today.” Doyoung clicked his tongue. “So which cliché is this? Bad guy meets good girl? Rich guy meets poor girl? Poor girl meets rich guy?”

“A bookstore owner and an American actress, and no that is not a cliché.”

“You wouldn’t know the definition of a cliché unless I threw a dictionary at you.”

The movie went on and halfway through, Doyoung turned to Jaehyun. “What does she see in him?”

“He’s Hugh Grant.”

“I know, but she’s Julia Roberts.”

“I would kiss Hugh Grant.”

“I wouldn’t.”

“Why?” Jaehyun teased. “You prefer the brooding, mysterious, dark kind of man like Humphrey Bogart?”

“Hey, that man is an example of classic Hollywood glamour and sex appeal.”

“I knew you like the drunk cynics. Takes one to know one.” Doyoung smacked Jaehyun’s arm loudly at that one.

The movie ended and Jaehyun turned to Doyoung expectantly. “So, what do you think?”

“It was…” Doyoung sighed. “It was okay.”

“YES!!!!!” Jaehyun pumped his fist up in the air. “I knew it!!! I knew there had to be a romance movie that would break you!”

“Casablanca was a romance movie!” 

“A romance movie with a happy ending.” Jaehyun grinned. “I did it! Bless you Hugh Grant and Julia Roberts!”

“Damn it,” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “I was so looking forward to serving you a shoe.”

“Well tough luck then,” Jaehyun clapped his hands in glee. “Now you have to watch every single romantic comedy Hugh Grant has ever been in, oh and When Harry Met Sally, it’s about…”

“Uh uh, no way, next week, we’re watching one of my movie recommendations.”

“Ugh, is it going to be doom and gloom again?”

“Maybe a little.”

“Is it going to be black and white again?”

“No, this is going to be a very recent film. It was nominated for so many Oscars, it has drugs and the first Muslim Oscar winning actor.”

“Oh no,” Jaehyun groaned. “I know where this is going.”

“It’s an amazing movie!”

“It’s got a sad ending!”

“It’s a beautiful story!”

“Hey, I just made you watch something that you partially enjoyed and now you’re recommending me something that will make me cry? That’s not fair. Why are you always introducing movies that make me feel like shit afterwards?”

“Okay,” Doyoung said. “I’ll make you a deal. If you watch the movie with me, I’ll cook dinner.”

“Really?” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow. “You can cook?”

“Yep, I make a mean fried rice.”

“Fine.” Jaehyun pouted, “but only because I like fried rice.”

*****************************

Jeno and Renjun locked up his apartment as they got ready to go to a party together. Renjun had a packaged box under his arm with the words “Happy Birthday Donghyuck” as Jeno took his other hand, holding it as they made their way to the elevator. The elevator door pinged open and Jaehyun was inside, wearing the college varsity jacket and still carrying his backpack.

“Oh, hey guys.” Jaehyun smiled at them. “Where are you guys going?”

“To a party,” Jeno stepped back, still overcoming the shock at seeing Jaehyun in his apartment block on a Wednesday night. He didn’t tell Jaehyun where he was going and he specifically made sure Renjun didn’t tell him either so that they could leave for Donghyuck’s party by themselves. He knew that if Jaehyun found out, he would ask if he could come and Jeno would have to say yes.

“Oh, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you weren’t invited.” Renjun blurted and Jeno shushed him.

“Oh,” Jaehyun made a face. “It’s cool. Have fun then.”

“Wait wait,” Jeno asked Jaehyun before he walked away. “Where are you going?”

“To Doyoung’s place for dinner.”

“To what?!” Renjun dropped his jaw.

“Oh yeah, he promised to cook for me today before this Friday’s movie.”

“Wait, you guys have been watching movies together every Friday? All this time?”

“For the past few weeks.” Jaehyun nodded. “Why? What’s the big deal?”

“Nothing!” Jeno grinned. “Nothing whatsoever, have fun hyung!” the two youngsters couldn’t run away fast enough, excited that for the first time, their third wheel was up and running in a different direction.

*****************************

“Jessie was such a bitch.” Doyoung complained as he dug a spoon into his ice cream bucket. The Godfather was playing in the background but they paid attention to only half of it. Jaehyun was just asking Doyoung how his day was, and Doyoung spiralled into a 15-minute rant about how Jessie and some of the girls from the cheerleading squad were conspiring to sabotage his petition for new laboratory equipment.

“You can just ignore her.” Jaehyun said, taking his spoon into that same tub of ice cream. “She’s a short-term planner, there’s no way her plan will work.”

“Still, can’t be too careful.” Doyoung said. “The world is full of tricksters and for all we know, she could just be hiding behind those air-filled fake boobs of hers to pretend to be stupid.”

“No, she’s really that dumb.” Jaehyun chuckled. “She used to date Minho, and she made Minho look smart in comparison.”

Doyoung snorted. “Isn’t Minho the guy who answered SpongeBob when they asked what a sea sponge was?”

“Yeah, that’s him.” Jaehyun shook his head at the memory of Minho embarrassing himself in front of the whole school during a trivia competition. “The whole basketball team couldn’t look at him after that.”

The two of them chatted on and on, so much so they didn’t realize The Godfather had ended. “Oh look,” Jaehyun pointed to the TV. “Movie’s over.”

“Damn it.” Doyoung sighed. “We didn’t even watch half of it. We were too distracted.”

“Yeah. We spent 5 minutes talking about Jessie’s fake boobs.”

“We still have to watch The Godfather II and III.” Doyoung said.

“Why?” Jaehyun groaned. “Your week is over, next week is my turn!”

“I said we have to watch all three of them together. It’s a trilogy! That’s the whole point!”

“We were supposed to watch Before Sunrise next week!”

“We are not watching that until we finish The Godfather trilogy.”

“Ugh,” Jaehyun sighed. “Fine, what are you doing tomorrow night?”

*****************************

“Are you done?” Renjun asked Jeno, plopping down next to him on his bed and cuddling up next to him.

“Just a bit.” Jeno adjusted his glasses as he typed on his laptop. “Just need to finish this last sentence. Done!”

“Great!” Renjun lifted the laptop from him and crossed his right leg over Jeno’s. He tilted his head upwards to kiss him and sighed blissfully into the kiss. These past two and half months have been absolutely wonderful with Jeno. Renjun could finally kiss, hug, make out and do whatever he wanted with his boyfriend and have his undivided attention. He snuck his hands under Jeno’s shirt, feeling his smooth muscles underneath his fingertips as the kiss became harder and more desperate. _I love this. No more third wheel._

“Before I forget,” Renjun pulled apart of a bit, pushing Jeno’s shirt upwards. “I saw Jaehyun just now when I was throwing the trash.”

“He’s here? Did you let him in?” Jeno’s eyes widened. “How come I didn’t hear anything?”

“He’s not here for us, he’s here for Doyoung.”

“Again?” Jeno raised an eyebrow. “But he has been here every night for the past week.”

“So?”

“Is he dating Doyoung?”

“Does it matter?” Renjun rolled his eyes. “He’s a grown man, he can take care of himself.” He closed his eyes and pressed his nose into the nape of Jeno’s neck, giving it little kisses as he wrapped his arms around him.

“Why didn’t he tell me anything?”

“He’s not obligated to.” Renjun mumbled, preoccupied with leaving marks on his neck.

“When he was with Sicheng he told me everything, how they got together, how they kissed and held hands, all of a sudden he’s dating my neighbour and he leaves me out of the loop?”

Renjun sighed as he sat up. He shouldn’t have said anything if he knew this was going to happen. “Seriously? The one day I’m in the mood and all you decide to talk about is your brother?”

“You don’t think this is all a little weird? All he ever talks about is how annoying Doyoung is and yet he visits him three days a week to watch movies with him like he’s trying to prove a point?”

“Have you ever thought that he could actually like him?” Renjun said. “They are good friends after all.”

“They are?”

“Oh yeah, Doyoung said they hang out quite a bit on campus sometimes. You didn’t know?”

“He didn’t say anything.”

“Jesus, next time just open your eyes.” Renjun laughed at him. “Your brother likes Doyoung.”

“No way.”

“Way. Now are we going to talk about our third wheel or get back to what we are doing?”

“Is that what it is? Does my brother like Doyoung?” Jeno smiled to himself. “Is he finally moving on?”

Renjun huffed and got out of bed. He took off his shirt and stormed into the bathroom. “Renjun?” Jeno called. “Babe, what are you doing?”

“I’m giving you an option,” Renjun opened the door. “Either you get in here or run next door and ask if your brother is dating your neighbour.”

Jeno blinked repeatedly. It was a habit when he was confused. Renjun grabbed his shirt to help him make a decision. “Get in here. Now.”

*****************************

“I’m scared.” Jaehyun admitted when the opening titles for Call Me By Your Name showed up on screen. “This is going to make me cry.”

“I cried 3 times watching this.” Doyoung said. “It’s your turn now.”

“I made you cry watching Before Sunrise last week, so I guess I can take this one.”

“That was not crying, that was a tear. A single tear.”

“Whatever.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes and opened his beer can with a loud HIIISSSSS.

The two of them watched the movie in complete silence. “Foot rubs are hot.” Jaehyun quipped during a scene of Oliver giving Elio a foot massage and proceeds to kiss it afterwards.

“Oh yeah.” Doyoung nodded.

“Have you ever gotten one?” Jaehyun asked.

“Nope. You?”

“I have never gotten one, but I used to do them all the time for my grandmother.”

“Aww that’s really sweet of you.” Doyoung smiled at him. He lifted his leg up and crossed it over Jaehyun’s lap. “Show me.”

It was meant to be a joke, but Jaehyun grabbed Doyoung’s foot and removed his sock. “Wait, I was just kidding.”

“It’s fine. You’re not ticklish are you?” Jaehyun held onto his foot and started massaging it. It felt really, really nice and Doyoung decided that if Jaehyun was going to give him a foot massage for free, he might as well accept it.

They followed the story of Elio and Oliver as they went to Rome. The two lovers were drunk as hell, singing and dancing in the streets of Rome. Jaehyun sighed. “I wish I could do that.”

“What?” Doyoung chuckled. “Vomit and have someone kiss you afterwards?”

“I was talking about visiting Rome but that’s not bad.”

As expected, all good things must come to an end as Elio and Oliver part ways. The two boys sat in silence as the movie ended. The credit scenes arrived and they were still in their seats, eyes never leaving the screen. Doyoung’s leg was still slung over Jaehyun’s lap. He finally lifted it off him as he went to grab himself another can of beer.

“Can I have one too?” Jaehyun wiped the tears from his eyes. Doyoung said no more as he handed him a can.

It was rare for the two of them to not argue over a movie. The only one they did not argue over was Lord of The Rings, and that was because they both agreed it was awesome. This one though, a movie about desire and romance between two men, it was hard for them to argue over. It was real, and it was personal.

“Okay,” Jaehyun finally broke the ice. “I get why you insisted on watching this movie.”

“I can’t believe I watched it 4 times and I still cry.” Doyoung chuckled, wiping his face. “It’s sad.”

“It’s not sad if it’s real and it’s personal.”

“I wish I had that.” Doyoung said. “I wished I had someone like Oliver, who could love and accept Elio as he is and without faults.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in romance?” Jaehyun teased, making Doyoung laugh.

“I believe in realistic romance, not your kind of fairty tale-esque romance.”

“He ate a peach filled with his…thing, you call that realistic?”

“Shut up!” Doyoung laughed so hard he bowled over and slapped Jaehyun’s chest repeatedly. “Stop it, this is supposed to be a tender moment.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Jaehyun shook his head. “I guess we all want what we can’t have.”

“What do you know?” Doyoung said. “You’re the college champion boxer. You have people at your feet. You can have anybody.”

“Maybe,” Jaehyun sighed. “But I can’t seem to keep them.”

“What do you mean?”

“Six months ago, I broke up with my high school boyfriend.” Jaehyun said. “We were together for 4 years.”

“Oh wow.”

“It was hard.” Jaehyun said. “We were together for so long, I thought I was going to marry him. I had a future in my head. The beginning, the climax, the ending. I had it all planned out, and then one day he told me he couldn’t do it anymore.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“I think the worst part of the whole breakup was just… the loneliness.” Jaehyun admitted. “I was so alone. It was like a part of me was ripped out. We didn’t necessarily have the same interests, but knowing he was there put me at ease and when he left, he took a piece of me with him. This was the same guy I had a crush on for years before we were together. I feel like I have known him all my life and he was part of who I am.”

“Was that why you clung to Jeno afterwards?”

“Maybe.” Jaehyun dabbed a tear from his eye. “I knew I was third wheeling, and I knew Jeno and Renjun needed their own space as a couple, but I was just so afraid of being left on my own. I’m worried about that empty hollow feeling that eats me up when it settles.”

Doyoung reached to pat Jaehyun’s head. “You’re not alone. You never were, and you never will be.”

“I know.” Jaehyun smiled. “I know that now.”

“You’re so devoted to him.” Doyoung smiled back. “He was lucky to be loved by you.”

“And what about you?”

“I was never lucky.” Doyoung said. “I was an inconvenience when it mattered.”

“Why? Who did you date?”

“Yongsik, the captain of the boxing team.”

“You dated Yongsik?!?” Jaehyun stared at him in surprise. “I have never heard of that before.”

“You were not supposed to.” Doyoung said. “We dated in secret.”

“For how long?”

Doyoung told him everything, how they dated for a year before Yongsik left him. Doyoung was his tutor for math and he had a massive crush on him. Yongsik flirted with him and showed signs of interest. One day, Doyoung stayed over at Yongsik’s place after a tutoring session and they shared a bed. A couple of hours later, Yongsik stuck his hand down Doyoung’s pants.

“I don’t know why I agreed to keeping the relationship a secret.” Doyoung shook his head. “Yongsik said it was harmful to my reputation and I just agreed. He wouldn’t even let me come to his matches to support him, and if I did, I would have to sit in the back with a mask. I was head over heels for him so I agreed to everything. I was really blind.”

Yongsik treated Doyoung like he was some doll that belonged to him. He wouldn’t let another man or woman touch him and played sick mind games to keep him devoted to him. Despite all that, Yongsik never kissed him. “He never fucked me either. He touched me, but that was it. I asked him why, and he said he wasn’t ready for it, meanwhile he was perfectly fine with fucking Amy from the swimming team. He wasn’t ready to admit that he was gay. I was his dirty little secret.”

“That is sick.” Jaehyun finally spoke up. “That… that is fucked up.”

“I know.” Doyoung sighed. “I’m glad it’s over. I never want to revisit that ever again. Since then, I stopped believing in romances. Yongsik was my fantasy, but he turned out to be a nightmare. I learned romance was just something we invented to delude ourselves in the moment to cling onto happiness. I would rather know the inevitable truth than to be blinded for a minute longer, it would have saved me from so much heartache.”

Jaehyun stood up and grabbed two more cans of beer. “Drink up.” He said. “Tonight, we are forgetting about exes.”

They were 4 cans down (each) and many bags of peanuts and beef jerky were finished. Jaehyun hoisted his can in the air. “Fuck Yongsik.” He slurred. “He can go fuck himself.”

“Amen.” Doyoung nodded. “He probably does, unless Amy takes the strap.”

“For the record,” Jaehyun hiccupped. “I would kiss you. I don’t know why Yongsik wouldn’t, but I would. I would totally kiss you.”

“Me too.” Doyoung giggled. “I mean if I could I would kiss me but I guess you can do that too.” The two of them bowled over laughing.

Alcohol has a funny effect, because one minute you could be laughing and the next you could be crying. Jaehyun was sniffling and rubbing his runny nose with his sleeve as tears escaped the corners of his lips. “Oh my god,” Doyoung laughed. “Are you crying because no one wanted to kiss me?”

“I’m just so sad you were treated that way.” Jaehyun sniffled. “You have been nothing but sweet and kind to me, and yet someone hurt you so bad it destroyed your idea of love. That’s so cruel.”

Doyoung tried to stop himself from laughing. “Why are you crying over my misfortune? I’m not even crying myself.”

“I don’t know!” Jaehyun pouted. “I’m just so sad someone hurt you.”

“You’re so sentimental.” Doyoung teased. “Stop crying you big baby.”

“I’m trying!” Jaehyun sniffled, rubbing his eyes with his sleeves. “You started it! Why did you have to tell me that story?”

“You asked!”

“Stop crying!” Doyoung leaned forward and pressed his lips against his. “You look ugly when you cry.”

“I…” Jaehyun stopped. The belated sensation rushed to his lips and his eyes widened. “Did you…”

Doyoung leaned forward again and kissed him. Jaehyun could feel his heart pounding in his chest as his eyelids flutter close. Doyoung’s lips felt soft against his and he could taste the hint of beer on his lips. Jaehyun slowly tilted his head to deepen the kiss as he placed a hand around the back of Doyoung’s head.

They parted for air and Doyoung was looking at him with watery, glassy eyes. He blinked and tears started spilling from the corner of his eyes. “Shit.”

“Doyoung?”

“You should go.” Doyoung buried his face in his hands. “It’s late.”

“Doyoung…”

“Please.” Doyoung looked at him, a hand over his heart as tears spilled from his eyes.

Jaehyun had no choice. He picked up his stuff and left his apartment. Jaehyun wasn’t sure what happened, but he felt a familiar ache in his chest. He hasn’t felt that ache since the day Sicheng broke up with him.

*****************************

Jaehyun looked at his phone and sighed. He tried to call Doyoung, several times in fact, but no one answered. He recalled what happened the night before as he tied his hands with the support bandage.

He could remember the movie. He remembered telling Doyoung about his breakup. He remembered Doyoung telling him about his own heartbreak. He remembered the kiss. He remembered Doyoung’s lips on his. He remembered how hard his heart was pounding. He remembered the rush of blood all throughout his body. He remembered how alive he felt through a kiss.

Then he remembered the tears from Doyoung’s eyes.

“Hyung?” Jeno asked him as he nudged him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Jaehyun shook his head to snap out of his daze. “What’s up?”

“You look so unfocused today.” Jeno said. “You have to snap out of it. Today is sparring day.”

“I know, I know.” Jaehyun sighed as he picked up his gloves. “Let’s do this.”

The coach called all his students to gather in the gym. “Today, we are inviting the seniors to join our sparring practice today.” Coach Kim said. “This is going to be tough, so you guys better hold your ground.”

Jaehyun’s breath hitched when he saw Yongsik come into the gym. Yongsik was widely known to be one of the strongest boxers on campus. Coach Kim called the pairing names off one by one and finally said “Jaehyun, you will spar with Yongsik.”

_Shit._

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Yongsik.” Yongsik bowed in greeting. “It’s nice to meet the junior championship holder.”

“I’s an honour to be sparring with you.” Jaehyun said. “Your records on campus are undefeated.”

“I hope someone will one day.” Yongsik laughed as he tapped his glove. “Records are meant to be broken.”

Yongsik was a difficult opponent, but Jaehyun was not weak either. He dodged as best as he could and his punches were blocked most of the time, but he knew he was giving Yongsik a hard time. _I don’t get it. You are one of the most respected athletes on campus. How could you treat Doyoung like that?_

_How could you take advantage of his pure selfless nature?_

_How could you break his heart like that?_

“JAEHYUN WATCH OUT!!!” Jeno screamed. It happened fast. It was a momentary lapse of concentration, and before Jaehyun knew it his cheek met the ground and he felt his mouth guard being punched out as he collapsed. He lifted his head and he saw Yongsik raise his two hands in the air triumphantly.

“Yeah!!! You go Yongsik!!” his friends cheered for him. “I’ve still got it.” Yongsik grinned as he took off his gloves and mouth guard. Someone handed him his phone and he picked up a call from it. “Hey Amy.”

Then, chaos.

Jeno dropped his jaw as Jaehyun picked himself up and his fist flew to punch Yongsik’s nose. Yongsik punched him back in to stomach and soon the two championship holders started fighting. Coach Shim blew the whistle and pulled Yongsik off Jaehyun while another coach held him back from attacking him. “Stop stop stop! Stop it you two!”

“He punched me first!” Yongsik panted. “He started it!”

“You deserved it!!”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Stop it!” Coach Shim scolded. “Off the ring, both of you!”

*****************************

Jaehyun was lucky Coach Shim wasn’t angry enough to suspend him, but he punished Jaehyun to clean the gym and the locker room after training was over. “What you did was off limits. If you did that in the ring you would be thrown out, do you know that?”

“I do.” Jaehyun kept his head down. “I’m sorry Coach.”

“Make sure this place is sparkling.” The coach shook his head. “And don’t you ever do it again.”

Jaehyun accepted his punishment as he picked up the mop and wiped down the gym. His other teammates have left and Jaehyun told Jeno not to wait for him and that he would be fine alone. Jaehyun mopped a corner and was about to turn when he saw Yongsik a few feet away from him, staring at him with a bandage over his nose.

_He’ll get over it. I could have punched him harder._

“You’re lucky you didn’t break my nose.” Yongsik scowled. “And you’re lucky you didn’t get suspended.”

Jaehyun didn’t say anything and continued cleaning. Yongsik clicked his tongue and proceeded to walk away.

“How could you do that to Doyoung?” Jaehyun asked, his fists wrapped around the mop handle.

“What?” Yongsik turned around.

“Doyoung. How could you do that to him? You took advantage of his love for you and you dumped him.”

“Who told you this?” Yongsik growled. “How did you know?”

“He told me.” Jaehyun stepped closer to him. “Doyoung told me.”

“Don’t believe everything he tells you. He’s lying.”

“And why should I believe you instead?” Jaehyun snapped angrily. “Doyoung didn’t deserve this, and you don’t deserve his love. He’s better off without you.”

“Oh yeah, and who is he better off with? You?” Yongsik scoffed.

Something clicked in Jaehyun’s head. The missing piece of the puzzle was here and given by the least likely person in the world.

_Doyoung who doesn’t believe in romance but took me in and kept me company on my worst day. Doyoung who hates cheesy lines but watches all my favourite romance movies anyways. Doyoung who has been a dear friend to me and a wonderful companion. Doyoung whose eyes hold the stars and whose pretty pink lips kissed mine. Doyoung who just wants to be loved._

_I can do that. I want to do that._

“Yeah, me.” Jaehyun shoved the mop into his hands. “Thanks for being a jackass, because now I can show him what a real man is like.”

“Hey!” Yongsik called after Jaehyun as he walked off. “Hey! Hey!!”

Jaehyun didn’t listen to a word he said. He had to find a speaker and some cards, fast.

*****************************

Doyoung spent all day whining and crying in bed. His best friends Ten and Taeyong came over to make him food and at least get him out of bed but Doyoung just felt so lifeless.

“Why did I do that?” Doyoung whined and sniffled into his bowl of soup that Taeyong made. “I just chased away one of the nicest guys I have met so far. I fucked up.”

“You could just answer his call.” Taeyong said, pointing at his phone. “He must be worried about you. Just talk to him.”

“I can’t.” Doyoung sniffled. “I’m a mess. I can’t see him like this.”

“You could stop sniffling, wash your face and put on a clean shirt.” Ten shrugged. “It could work.”

“God, why did I do that last night? That was so embarrassing. I might as well time him I have a secret crush on him.”

“You should have,” Ten said and Taeyong kicked the back of his calves. “I mean, it’s not exactly a secret, and you are kind of obvious.”

Doyoung sniffed and took a big gulp of soup as he groaned. Why did he drink so much that night? Why did he have to kiss him? Why does he have this huge fat crush on him and the only reason he argues with him over his choice of movies is to bait him into spending more time with him?

After his friends left, Doyoung pressed his face into a pillow and prayed that if he stayed still long enough, he might suffocate. He shouldn’t have kissed him. He shouldn’t have gotten involved or let things go beyond it’s control. Jaehyun doesn’t deserve this. Jaehyun deserves a fairy tale romance filled with spring days and happy flowers. He deserves a Notting Hill love story because he is one of the sweetest, kindest and most genuine men he has ever met. His optimism for life is beautiful and despite going through a rough breakup, Jaehyun still believes in love and that was amazing. Too amazing to be ruined by someone so broken.

Doyoung was about to close his eyes and attempt to sleep (because his eyes hurt from crying) when he heard a weird knocking sound on his wall. He tried to ignore it.

_THUMP_

_THUMP_

_THUMP_

“What in the world?” Doyoung got up and went to his window. Who the heck was making this weird sound?

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun was on the ground floor, throwing rocks by his window. There was a Bluetooth speaker on the ground next to him as he waved. “Down here!”

“What are you doing?” Doyoung stared at him in a mixture of confusion and relief. Jeno opened his window next door and dropped his jaw. “Hyung?!?!? What are you doing here?!”

Jaehyun held up a huge white card. _SAY “HE IS HERE TO SEE ME.”_

Doyoung looked at Jeno and back at Jaehyun. “Uhm, he’s here to see me.”

Jaehyun nodded and pushed a button on the speaker. Hugh Grant and Haley Bennet’s Way Back Into Love started playing. He flipped a card and held it high. _I KNOW YOU HATE ROMANCE_

Card #2: _I KNOW YOU THINK IT’S CHEESY_

Card #3: _I KNOW THIS SCENE_

Card #4: _FROM THE ACTUAL MOVIE_

Card #5: _IS CREEPY AS F***_

“Hyung, did you really just censor the word fuck?” Jeno raised an eyebrow. Doyoung shushed him. “What are you shushing me for? He’s not even talking!”

Card #6: _I’M NOT HUGH GRANT_

Card #7: _I’M NOT RYAN GOSLING_

Card #8: _I’M NOT EVEN ARMIE HAMMER_

Card #9: _YEAH, DEFINITELY NOT ARMIE HAMMER_

Card #10: _I AM JUST A BOY_

Card #11: _A BOY WHO GOT DUMPED BY HIS BROTHER_

Card #12: _AND FOUND BY THE ANGEL NEXT DOOR_

“Hyung, I thought we were over this!!” Jeno yelled and Renjun appeared out of nowhere to slap him. “Shut up and let him confess!” he scolded.

Card #13: _I CAN’T GIVE YOU THE ROMANCE YOU WANT_

Card #14: _I CAN ONLY GIVE YOU MY HEART_

Card #15: _MY TIME_

Card #16: _MY FRIENDSHIP_

Card #17: _MY LOVE_

Card #18: _IF YOU WILL HAVE ME_

Card #19: _BECAUSE_

Card #20: _I WANT YOUR HEART_

Card #21: _YOUR TIME_

Card #22: _YOUR FRIENDSHIP_

Card #23: _YOUR LOVE_

Card #24: _I WANT YOU, KIM DOYOUNG_

Jaehyun breathed in deeply and held the last card up. _WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?_

Doyoung’s eyes were tearing up again, but he knew it was for a different reason. Jeno and Renjun stared at the two of them in shock. “Wait, you guys weren’t dating before this?!”

“Not officially.” Jaehyun smiled widely as he put the cards down. “Doyoung, will you go out with me? Officially. You can come to all my matches and you can sit in the first row so that when I win, you will be the first person I kiss.”

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung sniffled as he broke into a wide smile. “Screw the match, get up here and kiss me now.”

*****************************

“It’s nice to have our Friday nights to ourselves now.” Jeno sighed, resting his head on Renjun’s lap as Renjun played with his hair.

“It is, isn’t it?” Renjun bent down to kiss him. “I kind of miss your brother though. He pays for all of our meals when we go out.”

“We could always go on a double date with him and Doyoung.”

“Maybe, we’ll talk to them and see how it goes.”

“I’m just happy to see my hyung in love again.” Jeno sighed. “I have never seen him and Doyoung so happy before. They look at each other like they see the meaning of life in each other.”

“You mean like how I look at you?” Renjun teased.

“They can’t hold a candle to how I look at you.” Jeno winked. “I’m just happy he’s happy.”

“Yeah. I guess they were right. Happy endings do exist.”

A loud thump came from the other side of the room and an even weirder sound followed soon. Jeno sighed loudly. “I’m not too thrilled they are my neighbours though.”

“Why do they sound like they are moving furniture every time they have sex?” Renjun reached for his Airpods.

“I used to think being a third wheeler was the most annoying thing my brother could do.” Jeno reached for his Airpods. “I was wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> I miss dojae so much and i certainly miss writing about them. I'm not sure what this was, I just had this third wheeling prompt for some time now and this just happened.
> 
> If you do like it please leave kudos and comments! It means a lot! Thank you so much for reading and you can follow me on TW @sweetkpopfanfic for more dojae ramblings.
> 
> Also, stream Punch. Very important.


End file.
